


Так на чем мы остановились?

by Nadis



Category: due South
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Rating: PG13, Wordcount: Over 1.000, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadis/pseuds/Nadis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика о том, к чему могут привести дружеские объятия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Так на чем мы остановились?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Which Brings Us Back To](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3735) by Pares. 



> Разрешение на перевод: получено

— Олениха, — пробормотал Фрейзер.  
       — Олень?! — Рэй вытянул шею, выглядывая за широкий край Фрейзеровой шляпы. И увидел длинные ноги, изогнутую шею и наивный взгляд животного, почти незаметного поздним чикагским вечером.  
       — Самка оленя, — поправил Фрейзер.  
       — Здесь, посреди дороги? Как она сюда попала? — С Фрейзера станется найти живое воплощение американского выражения. «Что ты делал сегодня, Рэй?» — «Да так, помог волку и канадскому полицейскому выследить оленя в свете фар». Вся его жизнь становилась похожей на длинную сказку с несчастливым концом.  
       — Рэй... — олениха скрылась в переулке. Дифенбейкер вопросительно посмотрел на Фрейзера, и тот кивнул, подстрекая волка отправиться в погоню.  
       Рэй поднял руку:  
       — Не продолжай. Клянусь, если услышу от тебя «Давным-давно жили-были», я за свои действия не отвечаю.  
       — Боюсь, я не совсем понимаю, о чем ты.  
       — Я отказываюсь принимать участие в этом красочном мюзикле под названием твоя жизнь.  
       — Ну, конечно, Рэй. — И Фрейзер в успокаивающем жесте положил руку ему на плечо.  
       — Хватит быть со мной таким добреньким, — пробурчал Рэй.  
       — Не думаю, что смогу это сделать.  
       — Ну, постарайся все равно.  
       — Я... Если ты правда этого хочешь, я попробую быть к тебе не таким дружелюбным. Но, боюсь, мое поведение будет не слишком достоверным.  
       — Да уж. Врать ты умеешь почти так же хорошо, как и держаться подальше от неприятностей. Ладно. — Рэй вздохнул. — Можешь вести себя со мной так вежливо, как только захочешь.  
       — Спасибо, — в голосе Фрейзера отчетливо послышалось облегчение.  
       — И все-таки зачем тебе это, а? Я-то ведь с тобой не всегда такой добрый.  
       — Неправда. Ты бываешь нетерпелив, возможно, даже резок, но ты никогда намеренно не грубишь мне. Ты хороший друг, Рэй.  
       — Ну ладно, может быть, я твой друг.  
       — Никаких «может быть», — возразил Фрейзер.  
       Рэй сдался и позволил показаться улыбке, которую прятал до сих пор.  
       — Ты тоже хороший друг, Бенни. Самый лучший.  
       Тот прямо засветился от удовольствия и гордости, и Рэй улыбнулся еще шире.  
       Мгновение спустя Фрейзер шагнул вперед и прижался к нему всем телом, осторожно обхватив руками.  
       Подбородок Рэя устроился у Фрейзера на плече, и в округлившихся зеленых глазах отразилось смятение.  
       — Какого черта?..  
       — Я тебя обнимаю. Так часто делают, когда хотят выразить привязанность и взаимное расположение.  
       — Я знаю, что такое объятие, Бенни. Что я хочу узнать — так это почему ты меня обнимаешь.  
Фрейзер по-прежнему держал его в кольце рук, вытянувшись по струнке, словно боялся чего-то.  
       — Ну, потому что я слишком часто упускаю возможность выразить свои теплые чувства к тебе. Ты же мой лучший друг все-таки.  
       — Это, конечно, прекрасно, но парни обычно не часто обнимаются. Даже итальянцы. Тем более, ты все делаешь неправильно.  
       Фрейзер слегка отстранился, чтобы взглянуть Рэю в глаза.  
       — Неправильно? — переспросил он.  
       — Да, неправильно. Я ведь твой друг, а не электрический забор. Если уж обнимаешь кого-то, делай это правильно или не делай вообще.  
       Фрейзер явно смутился.  
       — Я хочу сказать, представление у тебя верное, — быстро поправился Рэй. — Но тебе нужно немного расслабиться.  
       Фрейзер послушно расслабился.  
       — Ну вот, молодец, давно бы так, — похвалил его Рэй.  
       Что-то вопросительно пробормотав, Фрейзер расслабился еще больше. Он слегка навалился на Рэя и покрепче прижал его к себе.  
       Рэй не видел его лица, но подозревал, что Фрейзер довольно прикрыл глаза. А вот сейчас тот совершенно точно счастливо вздохнул.  
       Сумасшествие какое-то. Рэй еле удержался, чтобы не оттолкнуть о себя напарника и заявить, что объятие закончилось, а еще, быть может, прибавить, что у всего есть границы, и у дружеских объятий в том числе.  
       Но теперь Фрейзер почти висел на нем, и как-то так вышло, что Рэй повернул голову, ткнулся носом в длинную шею и, не успев как следует об этом поразмыслить, прижался губами к нежной ровной коже... «О, нет, — подумал он. — Кажется, я влип...»  
       Фрейзер напрягся, и Рэй тут же замер.  
       — Эм. Рэй? Что ты... Что ты делаешь?  
       Сказать ему, что так принято у итальянцев? Или что так принято в Чикаго? Или сочинить историю о традициях гангстеров или полицейских?  
       — Я эээ... Я... А, к черту, Бенни. Понятия не имею.  
       Рэй попытался отстраниться, но ему не позволили. Повторяя, словно зеркало, его недавние движения, Фрейзер осторожно повернул голову и зарылся лицом ему в шею.  
       Когда Фрейзер снова заговорил своим рассудительным, успокаивающим голосом, Рэй дрожал всем телом.  
       — Может быть, мы бы лучше поняли друг друга, Рэй, если бы ты... поцеловал меня.  
       — О, Боже. Бенни. Бенни, послушай меня...  
       Но тут Фрейзер наклонил голову и прижался к его губам, и все попытки хоть что-нибудь объяснить вылетели у Рэя из головы.  
       Немного погодя Фрейзер почувствовал необходимость заговорить, несмотря на то, что Рэю явно хотелось продолжить поцелуй.  
       — Уже очень долгое время... я ощущаю... безграничную нежность к тебе, Рэй. Чувство, равное которому мне редко доводилось испытывать, и вместе с ним еще кое-что... что я могу описать только как... влечение.  
       — Сексуальное влечение? — Рэй как всегда захотел узнать подробности.  
       Стараясь пояснить свои слова, Фрейзер предложил более изящное определение:  
       — Чувственную страсть?  
       — Ты испытываешь ко мне чувственную страсть?!  
       — Да, Рэй. Вне всяких сомнений.  
       — Ни хрена себе!  
       Фрейзер наконец отпустил его, и Рэй качнулся назад, прижав ладони к вискам.  
       — Рэй, я пойму, если ты не сможешь ответить на мои чувства в полной мере...  
       — Нет, я хочу сказать... Ни хрена ж себе!  
       — Боюсь, я не совсем тебя понимаю, — в голосе Фрейзера проскользнули умоляющие нотки, и сердце Рэя сильнее забилось в груди.  
       Теперь, когда колени не подгибались, Рэй увереннее стоял на ногах. Он наклонился вперед и обхватил Фрейзера за плечи.  
       — Ты серьезно?  
       — Вообще-то, да. Я правда не понимаю, что ты имел в виду под «ни хрена се...»  
       — Да нет же! Я про то, что ты сказал до этого. Ты ведь признался в глубокой и безграничной страсти ко мне, так?  
       — Так. — И Фрейзер, немного помедлив, выразил свое согласие самым бесхитростным способом — показал большой палец.  
       Рэй тихо засмеялся, качая головой. Он погладил напарника по щеке.  
       — Ты — это что-то с чем-то!  
       — Совсем наоборот, я изо всех сил стараюсь оставаться цельной натурой в любой...  
       — Эй, Фрейзер, помолчи пять сек, а?  
       Тот замолчал, и Рэй быстро заговорил:  
       — Я тебя сейчас поцелую, ясно? И было бы здорово, если бы ты попытался вести себя немного потише, — пояснил он.  
       Прежде чем Фрейзер смог вставить хоть слово, Рэй сделал то, о чем только что говорил.  
       Они все еще не разговаривали и были полностью поглощены друг другом, когда вернулся Диф, а следом за ним, осторожно ступая, олениха. Выждав какое-то время, Диф запрыгнул в машину и свернулся калачиком, а олениха принялась за травинки, пробивающиеся сквозь тротуар.  
         
        _Fin_


End file.
